Can't Help Falling In Love With You
by Lay-Us-Down-We're-In-Love
Summary: Third and final part in the trilogy "Jim's Little Pet" Jim asks an important question, Sherlock is torn between his friends and a secret lover, and his friends are closer than ever to finding out about Jim.
1. Chapter 1

The jabbing pain in his arm is what woke him up. There were some words spoken but he didn't catch them. He groaned out a response but didn't move his face from the pillow. The after sex effects were an amazing hit to his stamina, leaving him completely exhausted. Sherlock was then hit on his ass, which made his head jerk up and look over his shoulder. He noticed Jim on the other side of him sitting up with his legs crossed.

Jim smirked at Sherlock's reaction. He glided his finger across Sherlock's back, leaving a faint ticklish feeling that made Sherlock shiver. Jim loved all of Sherlock's reactions even the ones that showed that he was angry with him. Sherlock didn't need to be happy with him for Jim to get what he wanted with him.

"I need you awake, dear."

"Why must I be awake?"

"We need to discuss some things..."

His nails dug into Sherlock's skin as he continued to leave patterns on his back. Sherlock tensed up, but let him continue. Jim stared down at Sherlock's body. The sheet was covering everything below the waist. Which, he did not like because Sherlock had a glorious ass that he loved to stare at and play with. But right now was the time for talking and after all, work and play need to be separated.

"I'd like you to live with me, Sherlock."

"I'm not leaving Baker Street," Sherlock grumbled.

He knew he would be stubborn, "That's too bad, sweetheart. Daddy gets what he wants when he wants."

"I'm not leaving."

Jim rolled his eyes, "Oh, don't be so normal."

Sherlock didn't respond as he moved to lay on his back. As he did, his eyes shifted to Jim who was staring at him.

"I'm certain you would have me taken from Baker Street anyway."

"You know me all too well, Sherlock..." He smirked.

"Do you plan on dealing with Mrs. Hudson and so many others who would suspicious?"

"There shouldn't be too many who would be suspicious. Besides, I'm a busy man."

"Busy? I recall having sex with you multiple times this week, that doesn't sound too busy."

"Such a sassy mouth..."

"Is this the only reason you woke me up?"

"I want to experiment," He licked his lips, flicking his eyes down to Sherlock's body.

Sherlock noticed this, but didn't do anything about it. He wasn't in the mood to do anything at the moment, his body wasn't ready to go again yet even though he had three hours of sleep. Sherlock would prefer to cuddle more than anything, if he really had to do something. But Jim was already between his legs, slipping down the sheet.

Jim stared at Sherlock for a second, then went down and placed a couple kisses on the inside of it thighs. Sherlock shivered with anticipation. He wanted Jim to stop but the other half of him wanted Jim to take him into his mouth and suck him off. Jim put his lips around Sherlock, causing Sherlock to moan.

Sherlock closed his eyes as he felt Jim's tongue explore all over the place. If Sherlock would have opened his eyes now, he was pretty sure that he be blinded with the pleasure he was feeling. He hated being so easily turned on. Especially if, say, his phone were to go off he'd have to either text or talk while Jim was doing this. Jim then took a lick from sac to tip.

"Oh i_fuck_/i, Jim don-"

He was cut off when Jim did it again, getting Sherlock close enough to cum. Sherlock wanted this to last, but if Jim kept doing that he was pretty sure that he wouldn't be able to hold himself back. Sherlock had his hands tangled in the disregarded sheets, holding on. Jim was about to do the same lick again when his phone went off. Jim wasn't sure if Sherlock groaned in frustration or in pleasure, but that phone of his was annoying.

If it was a case, then he would have to answer. Sherlock made an attempt to grab the phone, which failed. He tried to grab it again, this time with success. Jim didn't stop him, it wasn't as if Sherlock didn't feel the sensations. It wasn't as if texting someone would keep him from enjoying it.

i I'm going to come over in a few minutes with Mary. JW /i

Sherlock banged his head against the pillow. i'No, no, no! Not now!/i he shouted in his head. Jim would have to hide, he would have to end this, and he'd have to get up to get dressed. Damn John, he should have texted earlier! Sherlock looked at the messages and scowled. Okay, Sherlock should have paid more attention to his phone. John had said that he would be coming over a couple hours ago. Something about how Mary knew what had happened to Sherlock, how she felt worried and wanted to visit, how they would have came sooner if Mary wasn't experiencing pain with the baby and blah blah blah.

Sherlock put the phone down and shoved at Jim's head, unable to speak at the moment. Jim growled and continued to suck, not wanting to stop. It took Sherlock a couple seconds, but he managed out,

"If you don't stop now...John and Mary are going to see us like th-this!"

Jim popped off and glared at Sherlock. He had made specific instructions to get rid of his friends in his life. It would have been so much easier to move Sherlock out of this place and into Moriarty's. But no, he had ignored this and now Jim could continue. Jim tasted the pre-cum in mouth which he swallowed down before answering,

"Sherlock, what did I tell you about ifriends/i?!"

"You know that I wouldn't be able to do that!"

Jim didn't respond and got on his clothing. He wouldn't leave, but if he happened to be found he didn't wanted to be nude. Sherlock was dressed himself. Sherlock pointed to the closet and told Moriarty to hide in there. Jim just glared at him some more, before complying. Sherlock went over to the door, unlocked it, got out, locked it again and situated himself in the kitchen. He knew that Jim would punish him for this later, but now wasn't the time.

He heard footsteps come up the stairs. One pair sounded like John's, the other were heavy and awkward, which he placed as Mary's. John would most likely be holding Mary as she climbed the stairs, helping her along and telling her nice little things in her ear to make her light spirited. Sherlock had almost forgotten about the collar as he heard the footsteps. There would questions about it if he didn't hide it. Sherlock popped his shirt collar, hiding the collar fairly well from what he could tell.

Mary walked in the door first with John, as Sherlock deduced, holding Mary and was right behind her. John sat her down in his chair that was still settled there and looked over at Sherlock. John saw Sherlock hunched over his microscope, looking interested in whatever he was looking at it.

"Hello, Sherlock."

Sherlock waved a hand in his direction. This was normal attitude towards John, right? Right, it had to be. John would know he would act like this when working on something. Why was he second guessing himself? Was it because he wasn't looking at anything or was it because he was nervous about John finding about Jim being in his closet? Probably a little bit of both. But John was always horrible at knowing if he was lying or not. Mary, on the other hand, was an excellent liar herself and could see through Sherlock's lies. Maybe that was another reason why he was so nervous to say anything.

"Right...Been bored lately? Not a lot of criminal activity going on in the papers."

"The papers are usually wrong. But, yes, unfortunately there are no current cases. Lestrade has yet to text me a case in the past four days."

"As long as you don't do anything stupid," John said, mostly to himself.

"When have I been known to do something stupid?"

John just gave him a look and Sherlock could feel it. Sherlock knew this look well, having experienced it multiple times. He figured he wouldn't see it or feel it again, but that was the few times he liked being wrong. Mary smiled, enjoying that both her boys were talking again. Sherlock was bound to be himself around John and it would do him good to do so. Mary knew this and didn't say anything to interrupt.

"How is...the baby?" Sherlock asked, not particularly asking John. He said this awkwardly though, he wasn't very good at small talk.

"She's been kicking lately, but otherwise we're expecting a healthy girl," Mary had answered. She heard Sherlock's grunt of a response and she fell silent. John began talking to him.

Mary saw when she walked in that Sherlock looked relaxed, in fact too relaxed to have been sexually assaulted five days ago. She didn't expect a normal reaction from him, but she didn't expect Sherlock to be his normal self. From what John had told her (Well, was forced to tell her) Sherlock was frantic to tell him, pulling him away from the crime scene like that only by his wrist and not letting go. Something was up and she's determined to find out.

She grabbed John's hand, wanting help to get up. John helped her stand and waited until she got a good footing before letting her go. Mary told them both that she would be needing to go to bathroom and excused herself and headed towards the bathroom. She truly did have to go to the bathroom, but she was hoping to find some clue as to why Sherlock was acting so normally. Not that she wasn't happy that he was back to himself, but she just found it really odd that he didn't seem to look the least bit affected.

She closed the door behind her and went on with her business. Mary looked around the bathroom, seeing the shower, the wallpaper, the sink, the toothbrush, and the toothpaste. Nothing seemed out of place, nothing seemed to be peculiar. She sighed and shook her head. Maybe she was overthinking this. Mary recently had started to feel sorry for what she had done and made sure that John and Sherlock were okay. If she was ever going to patch things up, (even though it seemed John had forgiven her) she had to make sure both John and Sherlock were okay. They had a very good friendship and she didn't want to come in between it.

She began to wash her hands after flushing. Mary found it weird how she could be so lost in thought on the toilet. Weird place to think, but she thought anyway. Not that anyone would know what she thought about. Mary dried off her hands and made her way back to John and Sherlock. Both were talking about how Sherlock could have answered his phone earlier. It seemed like this was John's way of comforting Sherlock, if Sherlock was even in distress. She smiled and sat herself down in the chair that John would have sat. Mary wouldn't say a word as they continued to fuss over Sherlock's habit of not answering John.


	2. Chapter 2

pThe visit didn't last long, John was worried about Mary, Mary assured him she was fine, but he still got her home soon after that. He said his goodbyes to Sherlock, told him if he needed anything just call, that he could rely on him. Sherlock knew that he could rely on him, but he wasn't so sure that if John could ever rely on him. He knew John somewhat forgave him, but Sherlock wasn't so sure. But he swished that out of his mind. He didn't need to think of that now. /p

pJim was still in his closet in his locked room. Sherlock thought he should get him out immediately, but a devious side of him said that he should keep him in there. Though, he knew Jim knew how to pick locks, it would still be amusing. That would only worsen the punishment he would receive after he let Jim out. Sherlock flicked his eyes up from his microscope. That whole time he wasn't even looking at anything, but he was playing it off pretty well for none of them to notice. /p

pHe got up and headed to his bedroom. He smoothed out his shirt collar to reveal his shock collar again and unlocked the door. He stepped inside to find Jim waiting for him, legs crossed, riding crop in hand. Jim had a menacing look, one that wanted to kill. Sherlock didn't show any sign of emotion, but on the inside he was feeling two emotions: Dread and Excitement. He knew it was going to hurt, but it excited him. When did he become such a masochist? He didn't know, but he knew he would enjoy this. /p

pJim pointed to the ground in front of him, "Kneel." /p

pSherlock stared at the ground in front of him, hesitating. Would he really kneel for this man? Yes, yes he would. He knelt before him, looking up at him. Jim raised the riding crop and landed it right across Sherlock's right check. His head snapped to the side and he let out a grunt of pain. Sherlock didn't look back at him and let his head slump down, not showing his face. Jim reached out and grabbed Sherlock's chin, lifting it up high, making Sherlock look at him. /p

p"I want you to ilook/i at ime/i," His voice oozed with venom. /p

pSherlock shivered, hearing the tone. The man's voice could turn him on in an instant if he continued to talk like that. Jim removed his hand from Sherlock's chin. Sherlock continued to stare at Jim. His cheek was throbbing with the pain and no doubt it was red from a swing like that. Jim swung again at Sherlock's cheek, making Sherlock's head snap to the side again. This time he bit his tongue, not letting out any sign that it hurt. It had almost made him bleed. /p

pHe had his eyes were closed when Jim had hit him again, which gave his pain away. His eyes were screwed shut and he was holding back tears. Sure, it was only two hits, but when Jim hit like it was bound to make him cry. Sherlock opened his eyes after a couple seconds and looked into Jim's eyes. They were mixed with rage and something he couldn't decipher, maybe arousal. No kidding Jim would get arousal from this, but the rage was obviously taking over with the way his jaw was set and the angry look on his face. He put the riding crop down on the bed and looked down at Sherlock. /p

p"Stand." /p

pSherlock obeyed, standing up at his command. Jim stood up himself and looked up to meet Sherlock's eyes. Sherlock had his head angled down so he could meet with Jim's eyes as well. Jim didn't bother with the riding crop anymore. He had his controller out and was already turning it on. Sherlock's expression changed to that of fear, but only briefly. He didn't want to show that, even with someone he had trusted enough to show his body. Jim smirked at Sherlock's expression and his cover-up. The only reason he stared into Sherlock's eyes was because he knew Sherlock would look scared. /p

pIt might sound demented in any normal relationship, but this wasn't normal. Far from it. Jim tapped at the controller and put a confused look on his face, /p

p"What should I set it to, hm? Five? Six? Or maybe even seven? It's so hard to pick...But I always did like seven. One of my favorite numbers, to be honest." /p

pJim turned the dial up, one by one until he finally got to seven. Sherlock shut his eyes, his body was in a panic, his muscles clenched up and his voice wrung out a scream of pain. His body hit the floor as it shook with the extra electricity. Sherlock felt as if he were truly dying, as if he'd never see anything or anyone ever again. It was horrible sensation, one that he had felt many times for the years that he had pretended to be dead. Jim stared down at Sherlock, a sick smile on his lips. He could kill him, right here and then, but he wasn't prepared to do that. He wanted his Sherlock alive. After all, the whole killing thing was so two years ago. (I hate myself for pretty much quoting Sherlock.) /p

pJim's smile went away and he clicked down the dial all the way to zero. He did this slowly, and with each click Sherlock somehow mustered to count down in his head, i'Seven...six...five...four...three...two...one...zero.'/i At zero, the shocks didn't leave him and he was still shaking. But he didn't feel such pain as he did before. He let out labored breaths as he still was curled up on the floor, shaking. Jim knelt down, looking at Sherlock, /p

p"Do listen to me next time, Sherlock. Or I'll make you truly regret it." /p

pJim got up and sat himself down on the bed. No, he wouldn't leave yet. He still felt the pang of arousal pooling in his stomach and around his crotch. Jim needed to satisfy it, and the only two way he could was for him to do it himself or through Sherlock. He was tired of doing it to himself and with Sherlock right in front of him, he chose Sherlock for the job. Not like he had much thought about it. Sherlock was his, a lover and toy he could manipulate and play with. /p

pSherlock opened his eyes slowly after the shocks were finally out of his system. He unclenched his hands and shakily tried to stand. Sherlock felt Jim's eye directly on him, watching him struggle to stand. When Sherlock did stand, Jim pulled at his hands and made him crash down on top of Jim. Jim put his hands through Sherlock's hair, petting slowly and kissing Sherlock's neck all over. They looked a little awkward like this, but Jim didn't care. It's good to comfort a pet after punishment. /p

pSherlock accepted this, but thought strangely of it. Jim had just punished him, he wasn't supposed to treat him so kindly. He certainly didn't expect that. Jim let go of Sherlock and scooted himself up the bed until his head was on the pillows. He beckoned Sherlock to come up as well. Sherlock noticed this and climbed up the bed and laid beside Jim. He was on his side as he stared down at Jim. Sherlock could feel the adrenaline pumping in his veins as he stared down at him. He needed to get rid of it and fast. His eyes filled with need. /p

pJim noticed this and smirked, "Sherlock, I want you to take me." /p

pThat threw Sherlock off guard. Him? Take Jim? He thought Jim expected complete dominance in the relationship. From what he gathered about this kind of relationship it was expected for the dominant one to be taking the sub. But if Jim really wanted to share the dominan- /p

p"Quit thinking so loud. It's annoying." /p

p"You want me to...?" Sherlock asked, genuinely confused. /p

p"Yes, I want you to fuck me through the mattress." /p

pJim's smirk was back again, enjoying Sherlock's general confusion. Sherlock, after a few seconds of Jim's words, nodded. He started undressing himself, taking his shirt off, removing his pants and boxers and grabbing the lube. He knew that Jim would want him to use it and he also knew Jim had left a tube in the small table drawer by Sherlock's bed. Jim had removed all of his clothes himself, watching Sherlock with anticipation. His dick was already up, seeing how he was already slightly aroused at Sherlock's pain before. /p

pAs Jim waited for Sherlock to get undressed and grab the lube he had thought about how Sherlock had been so quick to continue on with Jim's will. Most of his subs had looked hurt, didn't do his bidding and wanted comfort. But Sherlock, he had immediately agreed to sex. He knew Sherlock, how he thought, but in ways more than one Sherlock had surprised him. /p

pSherlock pushed Jim down, going on top of him. Sherlock started planting kisses everywhere while he hand roamed around, going south. Jim simply ipurred/i with satisfaction. That went straight to Sherlock's cock, which had twitched. Sherlock's hands were now around Jim and he began to move his thumb around, gliding over the sensitive skin. Jim had gasped when Sherlock grabbed him, but that changed into mewls of pleasure as he felt Sherlock's thumb start gliding over him. /p

pSherlock then began to jerk him off while he had grabbed the lube. He didn't bother with a condom, both of them were clean. He enjoyed doing this and hoped that he could do it again, that is if Jim would let him. He understood, now, that Jim wanted to be dominant but that didn't always mean in the bedroom. Sherlock and Jim could both be interchangeable in the bedroom as the dominant or submissive one. /p

pSherlock stopped jerking him off for a second to get lube on his first two fingers. If he decided to add a third, it would be ready enough that it wouldn't need it. Sherlock had mostly gained experience with the times he had sex with Jim as he watched what Jim done to him to be able to know what to do here. Jim whined, wanting more from him. Sherlock chuckled and stuck a finger in. He wouldn't tease for now, but when he got the chance to do this again he was pretty sure he would. /p

pJim bucked his hips upwards, showing little to no restraint as to what his body involuntarily did. Sherlock's other hand wrapped around his own cock and began to slowly pump. The throb and the obvious arousal was getting to him and he couldn't wait to pleasure himself once inside Jim. Jim took note of this and would have to teach him to be more patient. Not that he was a good example, but that didn't mean Sherlock could do it. /p

pSherlock add another finger, much to Jim's delight. Sherlock wasn't quite hitting his spot, but it still felt amazing. After a few more seconds of Jim twisting around, Sherlock hit his spot dead on, making Jim shout out. Sherlock smirked and continued to pound into that spot as a third finger snaked it's way in there. /p

p"Oh, iSherlock/i, please just..." /p

pJim was begging, he knew this, but he didn't happen to care. Right now he needed Sherlock inside of him if it was the last thing he needed today. Sherlock shook his head, smirking still as he did. Jim would have to beg properly if he were to ever get Sherlock in his pink little whole. /p

p"Beg properly first, then I'll be happy to oblige." /p

pSherlock's cheeks were getting heated as he continued with one hand to move his fingers about in an upward fashion while his other hand moved up and down to get Sherlock closer to the edge. He didn't want to stop jerking himself of, but if he didn't he wouldn't save anytime for Jim to achieve orgasm as well. /p

p"Please fuck me, Sherlock, iplease/i," Jim had a hard time saying this with labored breaths and the way Sherlock managed to constantly hit his spot. Sherlock removed his fingers immediately. Jim held back a whine and waited as patiently as he could for Sherlock. Sherlock lined himself up with Jim and stuck the head of his penis at Jim's entrance. While Sherlock did this, he had his hands firmly pressed into Jim's hips to hold him down. Jim had wanted to push down to get Sherlock inside him already twice, but he held him. /p

pSherlock looked at Jim's face, full of sweat, red, and scrunched up in impatience. After that, Sherlock thrust into him. Sherlock didn't bother with lubing his cock up, Jim's hole would be stretched out enough and easy to slip into with the lube already in there as well. Jim moaned, his wish fulfilled. Sherlock started at a steady pace, holding tightly to Jim's hips making sure to leave marks. He threw his head back with the sensation of him engulfed around Jim. It was absolutely perfect, nothing that he had felt before. /p

pSherlock's head went back down and he kept his eyes screwed on Jim. Sherlock picked up the pace after that, and in doing that he hit Jim's spot again. Jim was seeing stars in his eyes and he never wanted this feeling to leave him. After a few more thrusts of hitting Jim's spot directly at that pace, Jim couldn't take it anymore and came with Sherlock's name ripped from his lips. His cum landed against Sherlock's stomach and Jim's stomach. Sherlock added a few more thrust before he himself came in Jim, shouting out Jim's name. Both were panting, getting the after-sex feeling through their body. Sherlock had noticed the cum on himself and Jim and the cum that was leaking out of Jim. /p

pJim didn't seem to mind that cum was leaking out of him and that it was on top of his stomach. He was still feeling the aftershocks of everything. Sherlock had pulled out of him and got up and went to the bathroom to grab a towel. When he came back, he wiped both of them off carefully and threw the towel the ground, not caring if it made a mess. He felt like sleeping again, but he knew that he should probably take a shower. Maybe he could take it with Jim. /p

pJim, after a few moments stated, "We're going at again, but this time I'm topping."/p


	3. Chapter 3

It's been three weeks since Jim's last visit and Sherlock was starting to miss him. The first week went by quickly, a case that took him three days, an experiment that lasted two days. The weekend was just moping about, trying to get cases from Lestrade and trying to get down to St. Bart's to look at bodies. Molly said there wasn't anything interesting that would be worth looking at but he went anyway. She was right, there really wasn't anything as interesting as their could have been.

The second week was just hell for the first three days. Lestrade still hadn't alerted him of a case and it was getting infuriating. Either they were getting smarter or the criminal world was backing off. With either situation he was still groaning, yelling that he was bored for no one in particular to hear. Mrs. Hudson had come in at times, fixing up the place and making him tea. She still denied being his housekeeper.

When it was Thursday of the second week, Lestrade had finally texted him with a case. He had showed up and looked around the crime scene, got insults flung his way by both Donovan and Anderson. Seems like their little affair was on this week. He had mentioned that to them and both looked flustered, Anderson more so than Donovan. He thought it was funny how Anderson, at first was nicer to Sherlock when he had come back, but he was back with his old ways. He didn't expect it to last long, anyway.

The case took him longer than he would have liked, but he got it figured out. That lasted the rest of the second week. Now, it was just hitting three weeks and he really needed a distraction. Mycroft had called him about something, not like he answered, but he listened to the voice mail. Nothing that he cared about, anyway. No doubt Mycroft would still pester him about it anyway.

He was laying on the couch at the moment, pouting. He was beginning to miss Jim and he needed the distraction of sex. But the more he thought about Jim the more he thought about Jim's offer. That he would come live with him, that he would just simply move and live with him. It wouldn't be that easy, he'd have to talk to Mycroft (he almost always knew when he was lying), Mrs Hudson (He'd just rather not as a principle), and maybe John if he got nosy.

Maybe Jim could live here. Jim could always hide if Mrs. Hudson came in and he wouldn't have to pay the rent if he promised to get the food. By far not a replacement for John, but he was someone that could get food for him when he needed it. But he knew Jim would never go for that.

He was surprised that he was able to concentrate on the cases he had received, now that he thought about it. It wouldn't be the first time something had distracted him from a case, but it never was a person. Well, that wasn't completely truthful, John had done that once or twice but he wasn't thinking about the same things he did with Jim. He also thought about how easily he had hid his collar. No one seemed to notice, or they didn't comment on it (Though he knew they would). Sherlock stared at his phone.

If Jim didn't text him now, he would throw a fit and text him first. He never really liked texting numbers he didn't have saved in his phone. They could always lead to problems, unless it was for a case then he would be fine with it. But, no, Jim was not a case. He was a man that liked to dominate him sexually and in real life. Sherlock usually preferred to be in control of what he was doing, but he didn't mind it now as long as it didn't go public. He said he doesn't have an ego, a sense of pride, but he does and he knows everyone else knows.

Sherlock grumbled something about how Jim was rude for not contacting him for so long as he picked up his phone. He looked at the number that was Jim's. He had memorized it, but it was still in his messages. He taped out a simple greeting,

iHello. SH/i

Sherlock didn't expect him to answer so quickly, but his phone buzzed happily in his hand along with a popping noise to alert him of a message. He would have to change that noise. He didn't know what possessed him to chose that popping sound, but he did. Jim's message read,

i Hello, darling. JM /i

i Busy? I would expect you to have come by, considering three weeks ago you shagged me senseless many times. SH /i

i Cheeky, are we? Well, I would expect that. You've been so lonely, haven't you? Poor thing. JM /i

i I haven't been lonely. SH /i

i You can't lie to me. JM /i

Sherlock scowled and typed back, i I've done it before. SH /i

i Sweetheart, you really are ridiculous when you get defensive. JM /i

Sherlock decided it was best to keep off topic if he were to have an dignity in this situation,

i When are coming? SH /i

i I'm waiting for you. JM /i

i What? SH /i He really hated not knowing things.

i Don't play dumb, dear. Doesn't suit you. JM /i Jim was smirking in his chair, loving how he imagined Sherlock to be. Curled up on the couch, his face scrunched in confusion.

Sherlock raked his mind until he found what Jim was talking about. He was recently thinking about it, he didn't know why he had thrown it back into his head.

i The answer is still no. SH /i

i Do you honestly think I can't just take you away? JM /i

i You would be caught and you know it. SH /i

i By who? Big Brother? Please, he couldn't stop me last time, he won't stop me this time. JM /i

Sherlock sighed, he was right. Mycroft did have communication with him, telling him everything to make it seem had the upper hand, but Jim knew that he couldn't stop him. He also knew John or anyone else willing to come to the rescue couldn't stop him. He was caught in his web again and he wasn't sure he liked it or not.

i If I go, where would I? SH /i

i Now you're thinking right. Good. A car is coming for you, I sent it five minutes ago. He should be there in a matter of seconds. JM /i

Sherlock didn't text back. He wouldn't pack, Jim wouldn't want him to. But he grabbed the dildo, lube, and butt plug from his drawer. He could hide that easily in his coat. Sherlock slid his phone in his pocket. Mrs. Hudson would be suspicious, but only after a few days. She expected Sherlock to be home at least in a two day period if he didn't come home that night. He would have until then until she worried about him. He protected Mrs. Hudson and he didn't want her worried.

Sherlock slipped his coat on and put the items in his coat. He went down the seventeen stairs and exited the place, calling to Mrs. Hudson that he would be home in a few days. It was a bold faced lie, but she believed him and left him to leave. Like Jim had said, a car was waiting for him to get in. Sherlock got in the back of the car and the driver drove off. The driver sent out a text at a red light, saying he had picked up Sherlock. Jim texted back, saying to describe him.

He answered him, saying that Sherlock had nothing with him, just his coat and he didn't look like he was damaged. Though, he did have a scowl on his face. When Jim received this message, he smiled. Sherlock was angry about leaving, he knew that, but he also knew Sherlock was angry about being in his web again.

He texted a response to the driver to tell him that he is to park in the back where Jim will meet with them. It was out of character for him to do that, he usually waited inside for the person that he had kidnapped to walk in. Then he would have his fun. But Sherlock was special, he was important to him and he thought after three weeks he would reward him with his face.

The car circled around a building and parked. Sherlock stepped out and the driver drove off, probably to go do something else or to park the vehicle. When Sherlock looked towards the door, he saw Jim waiting for him, his hands in his pants pockets and a smirk bright on his face. He hated his smirk more than anything, he held too much power with it.

Sherlock walked over to him, not knowing what to expect from him. Jim got closer and closer to Sherlock before there was only an inch separating their bodies. Jim's hands were on his hips and Jim got on his tiptoes to meet with Sherlock for a kiss. Sherlock bent his head down and he felt Jim's lips on his. It was a sensation he had missed and was happy he was getting. Jim tapped his tongue against Sherlock's lips for entrance.

Sherlock opened his mouth and let his tongue snake in. Jim pushed deeper into the kiss, causing Sherlock to moan. Jim would have smiled if he weren't so busy using his mouth for a welcome kiss. Jim broke away after a few seconds more of that. Sherlock would have whined if he weren't still dizzy with the fresh arousal running throughout his body. Jim pulled Sherlock by his coat in the building and Jim closed the door behind him.

Sherlock stumbled lamely but got his balance back after a second or two. Jim switched on a light. The room was large, if you could say anything about it. It held many items as well, such as a flat screen TV on the wall, a couch facing that. There was a fireplace under the TV. There was also two chairs on both sides of the couch. The building wasn't an apartment area, it was more of a condemned building fixed up. The building was only two stories high, so he would have guessed that Jim's bedroom would be upstairs. Most people with two story houses prefer the bedroom upstairs to the one upstairs.

The other side of the first floor held a boxed in area that probably was a bathroom and the kitchen. With plumbing and such, that would have cost a lot or at least had enough people to blackmail into doing it for free. He'd have to pay taxes, well, maybe he wouldn't. After all, it is a broken down building. It's not like anyone is taking ownership of it. The more he looked at the box that was the bathroom the more awkward it looked. It looked so out of place, so weird. But he supposed that would happen if you were to add plumbing to a building.

Jim pushed Sherlock to the couch and once Sherlock was in front of it, he pushed him down. Sherlock landed there, looking like a display of long legs and gangly arms that happened to have a middle. Jim chuckled and got on top of him. Jim pushed the coat out of the way, seeing the three items. He ignored them for now as he rubbed his hands Sherlock's sides until they reached Sherlock's hips to hold him there. Sherlock let out a small giggle, which he silenced with a fist to his mouth. Jim had heard this and tilted his head slightly in curiosity.

"You're ticklish?"

"No, of course not!" Sherlock said, once removing his fist from his mouth.

"Yes you are~" His singsong voice was back and Sherlock knew that was going to be dangerous.

Sherlock squirmed under Jim, trying to get up, but Jim had him pinned down. He grabbed Sherlock's wrists with one hand and held them above his head. Sherlock pushed his hips up, right against Jim's crotch. Jim gasped and loosened his grip on his wrists. Sherlock struggled more, but by the time Jim gained his composure again, he had no chance to get away.

"Naughty, naughty Sherlock. Let Daddy hear you giggle."

Sherlock shook his head, telling him no. Moriarty sighed, but still had a smile on his face. With his free hand he started to wiggle his fingers over Sherlock's left side. Sherlock's lips formed a smile, but he held back his giggle. Jim continued on, but more vigorously. That threw Sherlock off the edge and now instead of a small giggle from before it was a full on laugh. Jim smiled wide, enjoying this. He never really put thought into tickling, but he was happy to find out now. His hand now steadily went upwards towards Sherlock's armpit.

Sherlock shook his head furiously and said in between laughs, "No, not there! Don't!"

Jim didn't listen and got to Sherlock's armpit. Sherlock was still squirming, but it mostly due to his laughter and less of how much he wanted to get away. Jim was very satisfied with this and stopped, showing mercy. Sherlock threw his head back and closed his eyes as he regained his breath. After a few moments Sherlock responded with three simple words,

"I hate you."

Jim's response held five words,

"I love you too, dear." A devious smirk shown blatantly on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Lestrade had noticed something was wrong when Sherlock didn't answer about a case. That one case took even his best men a week to figure out. Without Sherlock they weren't helpless, but much faster in their operations. Donovan and Anderson weren't helping with their constant comments how Sherlock was off killing someone, believing he did it just like with the kidnapped children before. He refused to believe that shit a second time and was surprised he believed it the first time.

Mrs. Hudson was starting to worry. Sherlock had said that he would be gone for a couple days and it has been a full week. She was sure that he would be fine, that he would be safe, but she always worried about him. She had phoned John about Sherlock's absence, he had said he would do something about it, that he would find him. She didn't know how he could, Sherlock seemed to drop from the face of the Earth.

John had been searching in the places he thought Sherlock would be, the places he knew about, anyway, and didn't find him. Mary had wanted to help, but John had refused. Mary gave him a look, a look that said, i'If you don't take me with you, you're going to have to deal with me when you get home.'/i An angry or annoyed Mary was not good for John so he brought her along. They went as carefully as they could to make sure Mary would be okay, but when they turned up with nothing John had only one thing to do. Alert Mycroft.

Mycroft knew something would happen with Moriarty's miraculous come back. But that didn't stop him from worrying. He worried about him, and he had meant what he said. His loss would break his heart. He had his people search for Sherlock in all the known places that Sherlock would be found, but they too had turned up with nothing. That sent him into a panic, something that he wouldn't dare show to anyone. Where could his little brother be?

Sherlock pretty much had a Sex Holiday himself with Jim, except they weren't married. Sherlock had ignored all of his calls, texts because Jim had told him to. He had wanted to get the phone numerous times but he was threatened with being shocked again and he really didn't want that. One time he was shocked, just as a reminder for him that Jim could and will use the collar. But, with all the sex they were having it had slipped his mind because in that whole week his mind was clearer than it had been his whole life.

Jim was pleased with Sherlock, how he disconnected himself from his friends and his family. Even if it was against his will, he still had done it. All Sherlock would need was him and no one else. Not even John or Mycroft. Sherlock was his as he had said so many times to him and will always be his no matter what anyone would say or do. Even if they somehow found them here, it wouldn't matter. Jim could kill just for him, right in front of his very eyes. Even his John.

Moriarty knew that John meant a great deal to him and purposely stayed away from him to make him happy, but drastic times cause for drastic measures. Sherlock could hate him all he wanted to if things got to that, it wouldn't make him any less Jim's.

Had Sherlock confronted Moriarty again? How could he have found him? That didn't matter. Mycroft was almost certain this whole ideal had to deal with Moriarty. It didn't matter how Moriarty had got him, he was going to get his brother back. He didn't tell John his suspicions, as they were just theories, but theories he held strong to. It was hard to find him last time, to feed information to him, to make it seem Sherlock was losing, but it could be done.

He had control of every CCTV camera in London and he would use it. There was one right by Baker Street that he watched constantly. Mycroft rewinded to the day Sherlock had left, the week before. He watched the whole day and finally Sherlock had stepped out. Sherlock had looked both ways down the street, as if checking for someone, and got in the car conveniently parked right in front. He stepped into it willingly and the car had drove of.

Mycroft switched off it off and sat there, thinking about this. Sherlock had looked suspicious, looking for any sign that someone could be watching. He also seemed very willing to get in the car, not one ounce of hesitation shown. But that couldn't be right. Why would Sherlock be- iNo./i It couldn't be, there was no way Sherlock had fallen for a madman or at least be on good terms with him. His brother truly went mad those two years.

John had been waiting for Mycroft to call him, to tell him that Sherlock was okay or that he had at least found his location. Mary tried to calm him down, hugging him, leaving kisses on his cheek, comforting words, but they didn't help. His best friend was in danger and it was his job to protect him from danger, even if the man could be an insufferable git.

Mary had given up on trying to comfort John with her words and simply held John in her arms. Despite John's small protests to let him go, Mary only held on to him tighter. It was her job as a wife to make sure her husband was in check physically and emotionally, to make sure that he wouldn't crumble while in her care. John had given up on those protests long ago and leaned into the cuddle, trying to regain composure.

It has been a full two days since everyone had became suspicious of Sherlock's whereabouts and Mycroft was the closest as to where Sherlock had to be. Moriarty would be in London, he knew that, he would have to be if he were to be close to Sherlock. He also knew that Moriarty would cut him off from answering anyone. Sherlock would ignore others, that's true, but he was 100% sure that Sherlock wouldn't ignore John and John had texted him, John had told him that.

Another thing he knew was that they would probably be somewhere that would be well hidden or building waiting to be destroyed or waiting to be rebuilt or possibly a hotel. But he doubted a hotel, he'd use a fake name but there were ways to known if it's a fake name or not. He sighed and shook his head. There were at least a thousand buildings waiting to be destroyed or waiting to be rebuilt. It also would be far enough from Baker Street that it wouldn't cause suspicion and it would be out of sight or not thought about. He'd have to look at each address of each building that met that criteria. If he were to be quick, he'd need as much help he could get. He could get John, maybe even Mary.

If Moriarty were to be stupid, it would be dangerously close to Baker Street, but Moriarty wasn't stupid, far from it, and would have tried to pick the most random one out of the bunch. But surely he would expect others to worry and try to find Sherlock? Maybe that's just what he wants, for Sherlock to be shown as his completely, even if it meant his arrest.

John had received the much awaited call about Sherlock at work during his lunch break. Leave it to Mycroft know exactly when that is. Mycroft had filled him on his theories about Sherlock in some relationship with Moriarty. It all sounded far fetched and unbelievable, but of course Mycroft had evidence that proved it was true. Mycroft had told him to wait for a car to pick him up to bring him to Mycroft's location. They will stop to pick up Mary as well. The more the better working to try and find Sherlock.

John was also told that they would be in a building off the grid somewhere in London. Moriarty would probably wishing to leave London too, maybe getting ready because Moriarty would be expecting them, but maybe not Sherlock. John had agreed to help with Mary and said his goodbye and hung up. He finished the rest of his lunch in silence, thinking about the new information. It was crazy, both of them wanted each other dead, yet they're in some relationship? Nothing made sense with Sherlock Holmes, he realized that a long time ago.

John, Mary, and Mycroft worked away on computers, checking every location that would somewhat far away from Baker Street, that was being rebuilt, or waiting to be destroyed. They had searched for a full six hours, going into the late hours of the night before finally they had come up with fifty-seven different locations. Most were waiting to be rebuilt and were at least a six mile radius from Baker Street. They would have to check each one. It was better than over a thousand buildings.

They all agreed to begin tomorrow, a Saturday, the day John and Mary didn't have to work and the day Mycroft would clear his schedule for the whole day. Mycroft could care less about Sherlock's romantic and probably sexual interest in Moriarty, but he had to get one thing straight with Moriarty. He would not take away ihis/i brother, Sherlock would remain here, consulting for Scotland Yard and being a best friend for John and doing whatever it takes to take Moriarty down, even if it meant ruining their relationship.


	5. Chapter 5

That Saturday was hell for John and Mary. Fifty-seven different buildings, and after the first ten it seemed hopeless. John and Mary were instructed to do the search and to call Mycroft when they found him. The only reason Mycroft wasn't there was because things came up, things that needed to be taken care of. But, finally they found right one after the twenty-third one. Both John and Mary had tried to get in, but the door was locked. John squared up and was ready to kick it down when a familiar voice spoke through a PA device.

"Johnny Boy, I wouldn't do that if I were you."

He scowled, hearing Moriarty's voice ring through the PA system. He didn't know if he could hear him but he muttered some insults his way and got ready to kick down the door again. But before he could, the door opened revealing Moriarty, in a suit, smirking and looking at them both.

"You know, that wasn't very nice. But I see you've brought the wife! Pregnant too, who knew Johnny could finally nail one!"

John was about to punch him before Mary held him back, grabbing his arm. He sighed and relaxed, slowly lowering his arm. Mary patted his arm and looked at Moriarty. She had her arms crossed around her chest, her arms practically sitting on her stomach.

"Where's Sherlock?" She asked, knowing if John did he'd end up just getting angry not getting to the point.

"You know, you look fatter on camera then in real life. Suppose that's a compliment, don't you think?" Moriarty said, getting off topic on purpose.

"She asked: Where. Is. Sherlock?" John said, more aggressively.

"I wouldn't hurt him, John. Well...that's a lie, but nothing too major. Bites, cuts, the occasional electrocution. The usual," Moriarty still had that devious smirk on his face. John wanted to take that right off.

"I swear if you kil-"

"Me? Kill him? So two years ago. (There I go again with that morbid fucking joke, god damn it). I've already tried to kill him, even with ruining his reputation and blackmailing him! But he simply won't go away. And if he won't die, I might as well have some fun with him. He's his own collar and all, don't you Sherlock?"

Jim turned his head to the side, looking to the direction of the couch. Sherlock was sitting there, staring at his shoes. He was not prepared for John and Mary to see him like this. Everything was going too quickly, he just wanted to run and hide. Sherlock just wished he could tell John that he would be alright with Jim. Jim had no plan on killing him, only keeping him as a play toy of sorts for sexual favors and possibly normal couple things. But Jim had forbade him to talk and he knew the consequences of talking out of turn.

John leaned his head closer to the door frame and saw Sherlock sitting there, looking depressed as ever. Hell, he would be too if he was with a man like Moriarty. And now to have your friends discover what you've been doing with a madman? He'd look even worse than Sherlock.

"Why take him?" John had looked at Moriarty now, his voice was calmer, but nonetheless angry.

"That's simple enough, John, really, Sherlock should have taught you better! He's imine/i and he will always be. I don't want anyone interfering with that."

"Are you kidding? This is what this is about?! Some bloody love affair between a sociopath and a psychopath?! We went insane looking for him, we thought he was hurt! I don't get it, for someone that seems to have the same intelligence level as Sherlock, how could you be so stupid!"

Sherlock smiled slightly. He had missed John yelling at him like that whenever he did something wrong. But now that Moriarty was getting it, he saw the comedic value of it. Moriarty's face was mixed with anger and confusion. It was a look that Sherlock had seen many times, but it was one of the most interesting ones. But what really surprised him was that John hadn't hurt Moriarty yet. Mary was there, but a pregnant woman could only do so much to stop someone practically killing another.

Moriarty hadn't done anything either, despite having snipers littered around the building. He said he would kill anyone that got in the way of them and he knew he meant it. John and Mary were right there, interfering, why not give the signal? Jim wasn't a man of mercy, Sherlock knew that, but why show it now? Was it because he knew how much Mary and John meant to him? It couldn't be. Jim had threatened to kill John before many times. What was so different?

"I think you're missing the point, Johnny. Sherly is mine. He can not have relations with others. They're pointless and besides, why would he ever need you?"

John had raised his fist again and many red dots collected all over his body. Moriarty smirked again, seeing John let his arm drop and the look of anger still fresh in his eyes. He had noticed Mary didn't freak out, only showing anger on her face for threatening her husband with guns. Moriarty realized they truly were quite the couple as Sherlock had told him when he had asked after sex one morning. But now is not the time to think about sex, no matter how much he wanted to.

"Move out of the way," Mary said, taking over the conversation, seeing John couldn't.

Jim scowled, but thought it over, even though it was a demand. It wasn't as if Sherlock could leave, they wouldn't take him, afterall it was just talking. And if they even tried to call the police of their location during or after this little event he'd make sure to kill them both personally no matter how much he despised doing dirty work. He also knew that Sherlock cared very much about his friends. He hated that he was beginning to form a weak spot for Sherlock's emotions. It was hard not to when you're actually beginning to love someone instead of having them as a sexslave.

"If you dare call ianyone/i after you're done here, you both will be slowly losing body parts, one by one, fed to hungry dogs." Jim had said this as warning, not as a definite yes that they could talk to him.

Mary smiled, a smile that she reserved for when she was angry, and simply said with John behind her, "I'd love to see you try."

They both walked in, going directly for Sherlock. Sherlock looked up and stood up, waiting for the teasing, the stares as if he were crazy. He never meant it for this to be out and hated that it was. It was all Jim's idea to want them to find him and Moriarty here. It would be easy enough to find them if Mycroft would be working to find Sherlock. Jim knew it would only be a matter of days before they would find them. But he expected police, not just John and Mary. Maybe Mycroft knew better then do something so big for something that was so discreet.

"Sherlock, you can't stay here...What if he takes you to some other country? You know he would have to now that Mycroft knows where you guys are."

"Jim knows that he won't be able to stay here, but he also knows if he is ito make me happy/i," the last part was said as loud as he could for Jim to take the hint, "I am to remain here. London needs me." A wave of relief went through him that John hadn't said anything.

Jim rolled his eyes, hearing the whole thing. He knew that Sherlock would want to stay here. He accepted that. But whenever Jim got the time to be in town, Sherlock would have to stop whatever he was doing and come with him. Sherlock was ihis/i, and if he dared to not do what he asked whenever he was in London, he'd tear him apart. He knew Sherlock knew that and he knew that Sherlock knew that he meant his threats. (Wow I hate that sentence)

"But why go through all this trouble of having us find you? We thought-"

"Jim believes once he is in town that I should be by him always, rather it be here or some other place. I couldn't say anything because I wasn't sure of anyone's reaction to 'Oh, I'm off to live with my arch-enemy, I'll be back in a week or so!' would have been...good."

"You know, we could have gotten ourselves killed for this. You us one, especially Mary!" John said, frustrated.

"Don't I always?" Sherlock said, a slight smirk on his face.

* * *

That whole panic, that whole day was wasted. Sherlock was fine, he was off having sex with Moriarty. That still creeped John out and took all John had to not bring up the fact that it creeped him out during their talk. He could tell Mary seemed to be content with the decision. But what he didn't know was that Sherlock was gay. It didn't bother him of course, but he really never labeled Sherlock as anything besides asexual. Not straight, not gay, not bi. Just asexual.

John had told Mycroft about the whole day, how it could have been avoided. The phone call was quick and John was just happy to get off the phone. He never did like to talk to him more than he had to. But at least he had comfort that Sherlock wouldn't be going away again. Though the thought of Sherlock being shagged senseless by someone that wanted him dead two years before sort of freaked him out and that comfort was gone quickly.

Mary and John had talked about it and Mary said to let it be. It could just be a little fling. It could be, it could be not, but nonetheless weird. Another weird thing was that Sherlock had his collar popped up on his dress shirt. He usually did that with his coat, not his shirt. Maybe he was just trying to hide something, something like hic-...okay, no, not going to think about that.

But if John could take away anything from this is that he definitely did not know Sherlock Holmes like he thought he did.


End file.
